El día que me enamoré de ti
by KarenDragneel
Summary: Natsu y Lisanna se conocen desde el jardín de niños, hacen un pacto y prometen pasar la vida juntos. La pareja vive su vida normal, hasta que algo malo pasa y cambia la vida de Natsu por completo. Intentando rehacer su vida el pelirosa conoce a una rubia de ojos color chocolate que lo ayuda a olvidar su nostálgico pasado.
1. La chica de ojos azules

**HOLA! :3 aqui este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic para los fans de Fairy Tail. **

**Esta es mi primera historia por lo que me gustaría que las personas que la lean dejen un review para ver que les parece la historia.**

Los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

El día que me enamoré de ti

Capitulo 1

Era un lindo y soleado día en la mañana, cuando, un lindo y pequeño niño pelirosa y de ojos verdes que tenía unos 3 años que respondía al nombre de Natsu, viajaba en el asiento de copiloto de un lujoso auto color negro acompañado de su padre. El niño pelirosa veía el paisaje a través de la ventana mientras movía sus pies de arriba abajo mostrando nerviosismo.

-Se ve que estás emocionado por tu primer día de escuela, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó el padre a su hijo.

-Sii, quiero conocer nuevos amigos- le dijo emocionado el infante.

Su padre Igneel, era un hombre de negocios, muy rico y de alta clase, de cabello color rojo fuego, alto y de traje negro. Su esposa había fallecido de una enfermedad poco después de que el pelirosa naciera, así que cuido de él con ayuda de sus hermanos.

-Ya llegamos, vamos a ver si esta escuela es buena para ti- le dijo el padre a su hijo que le volteó a ver con una cara de inocencia y confusión.

Natsu había estado en varias escuelas preescolares anteriormente, pero no se quedaba permanentemente por el trabajo se su padre o porque a veces lo terminaban expulsando por armar peleas, algo que a su corta edad era difícil de creer.

El pelirosa volteó ay se asomó por la ventana para ver su nueva escuela, pone cara de asombro y vuelve a ver a su padre- ¿Por qué aquí?- le preguntó con una tierna y curiosa voz.

-Porque esta escuela fue la que me recomendó Makarov, mi compañero de trabajo. Su ahijada estudia en esa escuela, espero y se hagan amigos.- le contestó el padre.

El papá de Natsu se bajó del auto, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del lado donde estaba su hijo, le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y lo bajó al suelo. El niño tomó de la mano de su padre y ambos se encaminaron hacia el salón que le correspondía. Unos cuantos metros antes de llegar, Igneel sacó una bufanda blanca de su portafolio y se agachó para quedar a la altura del infante para ponérsela alrededor del cuello. –Un regalito para tu primer día, Natsu.- El pequeño pelirosa, asombrado con su regalo, le agradece y le da un abrazo a su padre. –Anda hijo, entra, nos vemos al rato- le dijo sonrientemente el papá, el niño solo asintió y entró.

Cuando entró al salón vio que todas las cosas eran de colores y de su tamaño. Sillas pequeñas, mesas pequeñas, estantes para libros pequeños, todo era pequeño y perfecto para un pequeño niño como él.

La maestra se levantó a recibirlo y presentarlo a la clase. –Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel. Espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes- dijo entusiasmado el pelirosa, cosa que cierta albina de ojos azules notó.

Natsu se dirigió a una silla. La maestra les había dado unas hojas con unas letras para que colorearan. Él estaba coloreando la letra A con una crayola color naranja en una mano y un rojo en la otra, cuando una niña de pelo blanco y ojos azules se le acercó y se sentó a su lado mirándolo curiosamente.- Se ve que te diviertes- le dijo con una sonrisa. El niño la volteó a ver con cara de confusión. -¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó.- Me llamo Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss- le contestó la pequeña albina mientras coloreaba su hoja de un color rosa pastel sin salirse de las líneas.-¿Quieres…- -¡Hora de la siesta!- Lisanna no pudo acabar de hablar por el llamado de la maestra, la adulta recogió las hojas de los niños y les dio indicaciones para que tomaran sus almohadas y sus mantitas y se acostaran a dormir.

Natsu tan pronto como se acostó cayó profundamente dormido. Lisanna se acostó al lado de el para terminarle de hacer la pregunta que le iba a hacer hace unos momentos.- Oye Natsu, ¿Te gustaría…- Nuevamente no pudo terminar al escuchar un suave ronquido de parte del pelirosa, por lo que ella supuso que ya había dormido. "Cuando despertemos le diré" pensó la albina de ojos azules y se acostó a dormir.

Una hora después Natsu despierta, da un gran bostezo y se frota los ojos con sus manos. La maestra que estaba leyéndoles un libro a los niños que ya habían despertado lo invitó a ir con ellos. – ¿Ya vamos a comer?- Preguntó un niño de los del salón.- Ya casi es hora del recreo chicos, si quieren pueden ir sacando sus alimentos y pasen a tomar su caja de leche-. Los niños obedecieron, ordenadamente entre ellos formaron una fila para pasar a buscar sus leches.

La maestra levantó a los pocos que seguían dormidos para que fueran a comer. Lisanna fue por su comida, su leche y salió al patio buscando una cabellera rosada entre los demás que estaban afuera, caminó hasta que lo encontró sentado en una pequeña mesita de picnic.

-¡Hola, Natsu!- gritó desde lejos para que la viera.

-¿ah?, ¿Lisanna?-se preguntó a si mismo con confusión la albina corrió hasta llegar donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado.- ¿A qué viniste?- le preguntó el niño mientras sorbía de su leche.-Vine a hacerte compañía.- Le respondió mientras sacaba un sándwich envuelto en una servilleta.

– Oye Natsu…- le habló Lisanna para que la volteara a ver

-¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?- le pregunto la albina de ojos azules con un ligero y tierno sonrojo. Dándole una mordida a una galleta y con comida en la boca le respondió.- mmm… supongo, sí, me caes bien-

Lisanna sólo sonrió y continuó comiendo. Cuando acabaron de comer los dos se fueron a jugar con la pelota en un área que había por detrás de los salones, momentos después empiezan a escuchar un sonido tierno y agudo.

-¿Escuchaste eso Lisanna?- preguntó el pelirosa

-Sí, lo oí. ¿Qué será?- le contestó

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo- dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa en la cara en señal de emoción

-¿Crees que es buena idea?- dijo Lisanna con algo de inseguridad.

-Vamos, ¿Qué puede pasar?- le contestó a su pregunta mientras caminaba atento escuchando el sonido para buscar el lugar de origen. Lisanna lo siguió hasta que vio que Natsu dejo de avanzar.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

-Es…- dijo con asombro el pelirosa mientras sacaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es, Natsu?- Preguntó con intriga.

-¡Es un lindo gatito!- dijo mientras saltaba de alegría.

Lisanna asombrada lo cargó y lo llevó a sus brazos para acariciarlo.

-Mira Natsu, parece que está perdido- Le dijo a al pelirosa.

-¿Será de alguien?- le preguntó el niño a la albina

-No creo que tenga dueño, ¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntó Lisanna.

-Yo quiero cuidarlo. Además no podemos dejarlo aquí solo.- le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¿Y lo llevarás a tu casa? – Le preguntó la ojiazul.

-¡Sí! Puedo decirle a mi papá que me enseñe a cuidarlo. Él sabe muchas cosas, no creo que no sepa cómo cuidar uno- le respondió Natsu mientras cargaba con cuidado al pequeño gato.- Poco después de que Natsu terminó de hablar escucharon el timbre que anunciaba que el recreo había acabado.

-Sí, puedes llevártelo primero- le dijo Lisanna dándole un rápido y tierno beso en la mejilla mientras salía corriendo, dejando a un pequeño pelirosa sonrojado.

-"¿Acaso eso es a lo que llaman beso?"- pensó Natsu mientras caminaba lentamente mirando al piso hacia su salón.

Cuando llegó ya no encontró a Lisanna y varios niños ya no estaban por lo que supuso que era hora de la salida. Tomó su pequeña mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de salida donde lo esperaba su padre con una sonrisa.

-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal en tu primer día?-

-¡fue genial! Hice muchos amigos y ellos no pelean conmigo, dibujamos, leimos cuentos, coloreamos también conocí una niña llamada Lisanna y jugamos en el patio y mira que nos encontramos.- le dijo emocionado el niño mostrándole el gatito.

-¿Lisanna?- le preguntó el padre

-Sí, Lisanna Strauss.- le respondió el pelirosa

-"Es la ahijada de makarov"- pensó Igneel

-Natsu, ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?- le dijo su padre mirando al gato

-Pues cuidarlo, no se puede quedar solito, le puede pasar algo malo, así que por eso lo cuidaré.- Le contestó, el adulto solo miró a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien hijo, vamos a casa- Le dijo mientras lo cargaba dirigiéndose a su automóvil.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo ^.^ espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews para ver que les pareció y si les gustó o no. **

**Intentaré subir el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto que pueda. **

**¡Gracias por leer! n.n **


	2. Mi primer amor

**Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi primer fanfic ^.^**

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Infinity Infinytum- jaja si, en este Fanfic Natsu no tendrá su típico problema con los vehículos XD**

**x10go- Gracias ^.^ y espero que el fic ser excelente para ti ;3**

**Katitha Dragneel- Muchas gracias por tu review, comentarios como los tuyos me ayudan a esforzarme más y hacer lo mejor que pueda el fic ^.^ y **

**DianaFullbuster- Gracias, aunque también debo agradecer las opiniones que tu y nuestros amigos Joaquin y Alejandro dieron para el Fic n.n**

**Perdonen si llegan a encontrar una que otra falta ortográfica ) **

**Los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad de Hiro Mashima **

**Capítulo 2: mi primer amor**

-Natsu, hora de ir a la escuela- dijo una chica joven de cabello de un color entre morado y rosa pastel. El pequeño niño abrió sus ojos lentamente observando la figura de la joven y los volvió a cerrar con la misma lentitud en señal de sueño.

-Virgo…- Dijo un somnoliento Natsu mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ya son las 7:00 de la mañana, el amo Igneel pasará por usted para llevarlo a la escuela- dijo la doncella mientras vestía al infante que aun andaba medio dormido.

Después de que lo vistieran, el pelirosa salió de su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa y bajó al comedor donde le esperaba un rico desayuno.

Al momento de acabar de comer desde la calle escuchó llegar un carro. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que era el suyo y se dirigió a la sala a buscar su mochila y su abrigo, sin olvidar su nueva bufanda blanca.

-Natsu, vamos- le dijo el padre a su hijo

-Vamos papá- dijo el pelirosa mientras cargaba al pequeño gato en sus brazos.

-Oye, Natsu…no puedes llevar al gato a la escuela- le dijo Igneel.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó curiosa e inocentemente.

-Porque no está permitido llegar animales, no te dejarán entrar con el-

-Pero quiero llevarlo- le dijo el niño haciendo un puchero.

-No se puede Natsu, ya jugarás con el cuándo regreses a casa- le dijo el padre

-Está bien- dijo un poco triste el pelirosa -¿Puedo ir al baño antes de irnos?- preguntó.

-Claro, te espero en el coche, sólo no te tardes- le dijo el papá mientras se dirigía al coche.

Minutos después, Natsu salió de la casa, hacía frío, por lo que se abrigó más con su chamarra cubriéndose el cuello y se dirigió al auto. Se sentó en el asiento de adelante y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó el padre.

-Sí, vámonos- dijo Natsu mientras su papá arrancaba el motor.

Fueron 10 minutos de viaje, minutos en los que Natsu se quedó viendo la ciudad a través de la ventana del automóvil. Cuando llegaron a la escuela el pequeño pelirosa se despidió de su padre y bajó para dirigirse a su salón. El niño fue directo a una de las pequeñas sillas de la mesa que compartía con unos compañeros, en donde se encontraba una hoja y un botecito con varias crayolas.

-Dibujen su juguete favorito- dijo la maestra a los infantes con una sonrisa.

Natsu notó que Lisanna, desde su lugar, no dejaba de observarlo desde que llegó, algo que lo ruborizaba ligeramente y ponía nervioso.

-"¿Por qué me voltea a ver a cada rato?"- pensó el pelirosa mientras coloreaba su dibujo. -¡Acabe!- dijo mientras alzaba su dibujo.

Se levantó para ir a entregárselo a la maestra, él ya sabía que ya casi era hora de la siesta y vio a algunos compañeros agarrando así que fue preparándose para ir a dormir.

-¡Natsu!- escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó y vio a la pequeña albina de ojos azules.

-¡Lisanna!, oye… cuando salgamos al recreo, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al lugar donde encontramos al gatito? Tengo algo que mostrarte- le dijo Natsu un poco apenado.

-Claro que quiero Natsu- le contestó Lisanna con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- dijo el pelirosa mientras saltaba.

-¿Por qué has tenido tu mochila al lado de ti todo el día?- Le preguntó la ojiazul con curiosidad.

-Aaaah… estemm… luego te muestro- Le dijo el niño poniendo cara de inocencia.

La maestra dio la indicación para que todos se pusieran a dormir, Natsu solo se cubrió la cara con su cobija pero no durmió, porque debía cuidar que lo que tenía guardado no se perdiera.

Cuando dio la hora del recreo, Lisanna tomó de la mano de Natsu, algo que lo sorprendió y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar que dijeron. Era un lugar apartado de todo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué era lo que me querías mostrar?- Preguntó la albina.

-Mira…- y el pelirosa abrió su mochila dejando salir al gato que encontraron la otra vez.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lo trajiste!- dijo asombrada.

-Sí, la verdad quería que me ayudaras a ponerle nombre. No sé cómo llamarlo- contestó el niño.

-mmm… que te parece… ¿Happy?- opinó la ojiazul.

-¿Happy? ¿Por qué Happy?- Preguntó extrañado el pelirosa.

-Porque siempre está feliz, ¿no lo ves?, nada más mira cómo juega. ¿No te da felicidad de tan solo verlo?- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba al gato.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver "Happy" con estar feliz?- preguntó extrañado el niño.

-Aaah… es que "Happy" significa feliz en español, mi hermana Mirajane me enseño eso- le dijo mientras ponía cara de estar pensando.

-¿tienes hermanos?- le preguntó

-Sí, tengo dos hermanos mayores. Elfman y Mirajane. Mi hermano es un año mayor que yo y mi hermana dos. Ellos también están en esta escuela- le dijo.

-Aaah ya veo. Pues me gusta el nombre, Happy será- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿y si le damos de comer?- Preguntó la albina.

-Sí creo que no ha comido- dijo un poco preocupado el pelirosa.

Estando sentados, Lisanna y Natsu le dieron un poco de las leches que les daban en la escuela. Los 3 estaban comiendo a gusto, cuando un viento frío llegó haciendo que les diera mucho más frío a los niños y al gato.

-Tengo frío- decía la albina mientras se abrazaba a ella misma para darse calor.

-Sí, yo igual dijo Natsu mientras se quitaba su bufanda y llegaba por detrás de la niña.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la ojiazul.

-Voy a taparnos a los 3 con la bufanda, al menos así no nos dará tanto frío- dijo serio haciendo que Lisanna se sonrojara. Los chicos se abrazaron junto con el gato debajo de un árbol.

-Oye… Natsu- le habló la niña al niño.

-¿Qué pasó, Lisanna?- La niña se sonrojó

-¿No crees que parecemos una familia?- Dijo la albina con una mirada inocente y sonrojada, haciendo que Natsu volteara a verla extrañado.

-¿Una familia?- preguntó.

-Sí, Happy es el hijo, tú el papá y yo… la mamá- dijo con algo de pena haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara.

-¿Ósea que es como si tú y yo…?- preguntó Natsu un poco exaltado.

-Sí…- dijo Lisanna mientras bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo crezcamos… me puedo casar contigo?- dijo la niña, algo que sonrojó al pelirosa más de lo que estaba.

-Pues… Sí.., si quieres si- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, algo que Lisanna correspondió con un ligero beso en la mejilla y recostándose en su hombro, dejando a un Natsu con la cara del color como una cereza que acariciaba su corto y blanco cabello. Ambos quedaron dormidos pocos minutos después.

Poco antes de que el recreo acabara una albina de cabello largo, acompañada de un chico moreno de cabello blanco igual al de ella se acercaron hacia los chicos.

-Así que aquí estabas- Dijo la albina de cabello largo.

-Mira, hay que despertarlos- dijo el niño moreno.

-Sí- le contestó.

-¡Despierta Lisanna!- Dijo la niña de 5 años de edad.

La pequeña albina abrió los ojos encontrándose con la figura de su hermana mayor.

-Ya es hora de irnos- le dijo su hermana mayor.

Lisanna se levantó y vio a Natsu. Aún seguía dormido, así que decidió despertarlo.

-Natsu, hay que irnos.- dijo la niña con una voz tierna.

El chico abrió los ojos y somnolientamente miraba de lado a lado como si estuviera perdido. Al alzar la mirada vio a Mirajane y Elfman.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó.

-¿Uhh? Tú has de ser Natsu, ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo la albina mayor.

-Emm… si, supongo- Dijo el niño un poco confundido.

-Jaja, yo soy Mirajane y él es Elfman. Mirajane y Elfman Strauss, somos los hermanos de Lisanna- Dijo orgullosamente con las manos sobre su cintura.- Lisanna me ha hablado de ti- le mencionó con una voz y sonrisa burlona haciendo que la albina menor y el pelirosa se sonrojaran un poco.

-¿Ahh si? Jeje me tengo que ir… ¡Adiós Lisanna!- Dijo nerviosamente mientras se alejaba corriendo con el gato sacando su cabeza de la mochila.

Al llegar a su salón Natsu tomó una hoja con un dibujo que el hizo durante clases y se fue a la salida donde se encontraba su padre para regresar a casa.

En todo el viaje Natsu estuvo callado mirando por la ventana como de costumbre, estaba pensando.

-¿Estas bien hijo?- le preguntó el padre.

-Sí, estoy bien- Dijo el niño sin despegar de la ventana la mirada.

Y así pasaron 7 años y los niños crecieron. Natsu era unos meses más grande que Lisanna por lo que él tenía 10 años, en cambio Lisanna tenía 9 y se acercaba su cumpleaños número 10. Después del jardín de infancia Igneel metió a Natsu a la misma escuela en la que entró Lisanna, ya que el en esos años notó la profunda amistad que su hijo compartía con la niña y también trabajaba con el padrino de ella, Makarov. Los papás de los hermanos Strauss habían muerto en un accidente, por lo que ellos vivían con él. Makarov los quería y apreciaba como si fueran sus propios hijos. Él era el vice presidente de una gran empresa llamada Fairy Tail que vendía inmuebles y en los 7 años que pasaron ascendió hasta convertirse en el jefe de toda la compañía. Igneel fue quien ocupó su lugar en el cargo de vicepresidente y los 2 se hicieron más amigos por la amistad que tenían sus hijos.

-Buenos días Natsu- dijo la chica de cabello corto color blanco.

-Buenos días Lisanna- contestó con una sonrisa el pelirosado mientras entraba a la puerta de su salón y se dirigía a su pupitre.

-Oye mi fiesta de cumpleaños será de las 5 a las 9 de la noche. No llegues tarde, ¿sí?- le dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que nunca haría eso en un día tan especial como hoy- dijo mientras la albina se sonrojaba ligeramente. –Ahh y feliz cumpleaños- le dijo mientras la abrazaba para sorpresa de la chica, haciendo que ella le correspondiera el abrazo

-Muchas gracias, Natsu.- le dijo mientras seguía en sus brazos.

Tocaron la campana para indicar que las clases iban a iniciar y todos se fueron a sus lugares.

La profesora entró y empezó a dar su clase, algo a lo que Natsu no le tomaba importancia y se distraía dibujando en su libreta, usando su celular a escondidas de la maestra o… mirando a Lisanna desde su lugar. Se veía linda con su cabello hasta los hombros y sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de ella cada vez que él le hablaba le encantaba, era su mejor amiga, disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con ella.

Fueron varias horas de aburrimiento para el pelirosa, hasta que la campana para salir al receso tocó. Natsu rápidamente se dirigió hacia Lisanna para salir a comer su almuerzo con ella.

Fueron al salón de Mirajane para buscar a una persona, cuando de la puerta del salón salió volando una libreta que casi golpea al chico de cabello rosa.

-¡Erza Scarlet! ¡Dame mi mochila! - gritaba la albina de cabello largo sujetado en una coleta mientras perseguía a una chica de cabello color rojo escarlata que lo tenía atado en una trenza.

-¡No hasta que me digas donde dejaste mi pastel! ¡Si no me lo das no voy a tener que comer para el almuerzo!- Le contestó la peliroja mientras corría con una mochila morada que era de la propiedad de Mirajane.

-¿Erza y Mira otra vez?- preguntó un chico de cabello color negro que iba llegando hacia donde estaban Natsu y Lisanna mientras escuchaba los gritos de las chicas de 12 años.

-Sí, y esta vez es por el pastel de Erza- Dijo una desanimada Lisanna. No le gustaba ver a su hermana causar alborotos y la mayoría de las veces con la misma persona y por el mismo motivo. Natsu al ver la reacción de la albina menor intentó parar la pelea con la ayuda del chico que recién había llegado, Gray Fullbuster.

-¡Erza, Mira, dejen de pelear!- Dijo el pelinegro mientras metía las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

Las chicas voltearon a verlos dejando de lado la pelea.

-Mira, ya te había dicho que no me gusta verte hacer cosas malas- dijo la albina menor con voz inocente y la cabeza agachada. La albina de cabello largo solo se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su hermana, dejando extrañados a los demás al ver como cambiaba drásticamente su actitud de un momento a otro al estar con su hermana menor.

-Lo siento Lisanna- le dijo con una sonrisa. – ¡Erza! Tu pastel está en el cajón de ahí. –

-Está bien- dijo la peliroja mientras bajaba la mochila de Mirajane y se dirigía al lugar que le indicaron para después de tomar su pastel e irse con los chicos Natsu, Lisanna y Gray. Todos los días se juntaba con ellos, mientras que la hermana mayor de Lisana se juntaba con unas niñas de su salón.

-¿Qué haremos hoy, van a ir a la fiesta de Lisanna?- Preguntó Gray hacia sus amigos.

-Por supuesto que iré, ¿Qué clase de persona puede fallarle a un amigo el día de su cumpleaños? - Dijo Erza mientras sonreía comiendo felizmente su pastel favorito, el de fresas.

-Y yo tampoco puedo faltar, no puedo no estar en un día tan importante para ella.- dijo el pelirosa mientras veía a Lisanna que tenía una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

Los 4 amigos estuvieron comiendo y platicando y después de que acabaran de comer su almuerzo se pusieron a jugar futbol en el patio de la escuela.

Natsu traía el balón mientras Erza lo alcanzaba por detrás y Gray estaba de portero. Eran Lisanna y Natsu vs Erza y Gray. Lisanna estaba de portera en su equipo aunque no era muy buena en los deportes.

Desde el segundo piso de uno de los edificios de la escuela, una peliazul de ojos azules y piel de un color pálido observaba a los chicos jugar. Sobre todo a cierto pelinegro.

-Ahhhhh- Suspiró sonriendo la chica con la mirada perdida en él.

-ashh, Juvia. No entiendo cómo puede gustarte ese idiota- reclamó un pelinegro de cabello largo que estaba al lado de ella.

-Hay Gajeel, es que…, el amigo de tu primo es muy lindo- dijo aun mirando al chico que se encontraba jugando futbol.

-Juvia, Gajeel- Les habló Elfman- Tengan, son las invitaciones para la fiesta de Lisanna. La tuya Gajeel incluye a Wendy y a Natsu.- les dijo para después retirarse.

-¿Vas a ir?- preguntó Gajeel a la peliazul-

-Por supuesto que sí, si tu primo Natsu va seguramente Gray también lo hará.- Dijo Juvia emocionadamente.

-Mmmm… Wendy no creo que vaya, mi tía Grandine me dijo que hoy iban a salir de viaje o algo así.- Mencionó el pelinegro de ojos rojos.

Después de que el receso acabara las clases continuaron normal. Cuando era hora de la salida. Natsu emocionado porque quería ya estar en la fiesta de su mejor amiga fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el coche de su padre.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó el padre

-Bien, oye… ¿Podemos pasar a comprar el regalo de Lisanna?- Pregunto el niño

-Claro, ¿qué quieres regalarle?-

-Pues… no lo sé, ¿cómo que puedo darle? –dijo mirando a su padre.

-Puedes regalarle…- dijo mientras pensaba y conducía al mismo tiempo- ¿Ropa?

-Mmmm… ya sé- dijo el niño alzando la mano derecha.- Le daré un peluche con forma de algún animal. Seguro de gustará-

-Pues si eso quieres darle está bien- le dijo el papá con una sonrisa mientras cambiaba de rumbo para dirigirse un lugar donde pueden conseguir el regalo.

Al momento de llegar a una tienda el papá estacionó el automóvil y ambos bajaron. En el área donde estaban los juguetes había varios peluches con forma de diferentes animales. Observó varios, grandes, chicos, suaves, duros y la mayoría eran de osos. Después de 10 minutos de estar buscando encontró uno que le gustó y que estaba seguro le gustaría a su mejor amiga.

Natsu sabía que a Lisanna le gustaban mucho los animales, sobre todo los gatos. Por eso había escogido un peluche de un gato de color azul. Compró una bolsa de regalo que decía "Feliz cumpleaños" y el padre y su hijo regresaron a su casa.

Eran a penas las 2 de la tarde, Natsu y sus amigos salían de la escuela a la 1. En cuanto llegaron a su casa la sirvienta les tenía ya lista la comida, ambos comieron y cuando acabaron Igneel se dirigió a su trabajo y Natsu se fue a hacer su tarea para tener el resto del día libre.

Para su suerte era poca la tarea que le dejaron el día de hoy, por lo que la acabó en una media hora. Natsu volteó para observar el reloj.

-"Ya son las 3, jugaré un poco de videojuegos y me meteré a bañar a las 4"- pensó el pelirosa.

El niño prendió su consola y tomó el control, estaba sentado en el piso jugando y estando atento al reloj. Por una hora estuvo jugando con un personaje que era un chico rubio y ojos azules que usaba una túnica y gorro color verde, con un escudo de madera en una mano y una espada en la otra el personaje controlado por Natsu se encontraba montando una yegua de pelaje color rojizo y crin blanca dirigiéndose hacia un castillo y cuando dieron las 4 Natsu guardó partida en el juego y apagó la consola. Era hora de meterse a bañar.

Tomó una toalla de su armario y se encaminó hacia el baño. En media hora estuvo listo para ir. Y se sentó a ver un poco de tele esperando a que su padre llegara por el para llevarlo a la fiesta.

-Hijo, ya llegué- escuchó desde la entrada de la casa. Rápidamente apagó a televisión, tomó el regalo, se puso su bufanda favorita y fue hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

-Vamos papá- Dijo con una sonrisa el niño y salió de la casa seguido por su padre.

Fueron 10 minutos de viaje para llegar a la casa del, ahora jefe, de Igneel. Era una casa color blanco de dos pisos y en el patio trasero era donde se estaba festejando la fiesta.

El primero en bajar fue el pelirosa, seguido por su padre entraron a la casa donde residían los Strauss. Makarov los recibió y ahí fue cuando el padre y el hijo se separaron, Natsu se fue con sus amigos en el momento que los vio e Igneel fue con Makarov a platicar.

-¡Hola! ¡Lisanna!- dijo en cuanto vio a la albina junto con sus amigos Gray y Erza. -Feliz cumpleaños- felicitó mientras entregaba el regalo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Natsu- contestó la albina de pelo corto mientras aceptaba el regalo y le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Hola chicos- saludó el pelirosa a sus amigos.

-Oigan síganme- dijo Lisanna a sus amigos los cuales obedecieron.

Los chicos estuvieron jugando diferentes cosas con los demás invitados y comiendo.

Juvia y Gajeel, que eran invitados del mismo salón de Elfman, estaban ahí. La peliazul se separó del pelinegro para ir hacia donde estaba Gray porque quería hablar con él.

-Hola… Gray- dijo Juvia un poco sonrojada haciendo que el chico volteara.

-¿Ah? ¿Juvia?, hola- le contestó.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo.- le contestó el pelinegro mientras veía que Natsu y Gajeel estaban peleando.

-¡Oye Natsu! No vayas a empezar a pelear con Gajeel otra vez- gritó corriendo hacia donde estaba el pelirosa dejando a la peliazul.

-Shooby doo doop- cantaba emocionadamente el pelinegro de ojos rojos mientras de la nada un puño chocó con su cara.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo enojado ante el golpe.

-cantas horrible, ¡mejor cállate de una vez!- le contesto el pelirosa.

-¡cállate! A los demás les gusta mi canción- dijo mientras observaba a los demás que estaban haciendo una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Eso no es música idiota!- dijo Natsu mientras alzaba el puño. Ya iban a empezar a pelear cuando alguien los llamó.

-¡Chicos!, hora de partir el pastel. Dijo Makarov mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba el pastel.

Erza al escuchar esa frase fue rápidamente hacia allá, pues le encantaba el pastel. Todos, al ver que ella se fue, la siguieron corriendo. Cuando llegaron Lisanna se puso en el centro de la mesa y sus amigos alrededor. Makarov pendió las velas y todos cantaron deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

-Pide tu deseo Lisanna- Le dijo su padrino.

La albina cerró sus ojos azules y pidió su deseo. Cuando terminó apagó las velas. Todos le aplaudieron y la volvieron a felicitar mientras Mirajane partía el pastel para los invitados. Los 4 amigos tomaron un plato de pastel y fueron a un lugar a comer. Los chicos estaban platicando mientras comían y después se les unieron Gajeel y Juvia.

-Oye… Natsu ¿puedes venir un momento?- preguntó tímidamente la cumpleañera.

-Claro- Dijo el pelirosa mientras dejaba a un lado su pastel y la siguió. Erza, Gray, Juvia y Gajeel estaban perdidos en la plática por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que se habían ido.

Fueron a un lugar apartado de los demás, bajo un pequeño árbol.

-¿Qué pasó Lisanna? ¿Necesitas alg…? …-

Su fase fue interrumpida por unos labios que tocaron los de él. Tardo unos segundos pero poco después reaccionó, Lisanna lo había besado. No se lo esperaba, estaba impresionado. No fue un gran beso, solo un ligero roce, pero eso había sido suficiente para él.

-Li-Lisanna… - dijo sonrojado.

-Lo- lo siento Natsu- dijo la albina que estaba igualmente sonrojada.

-No, está bien- Dijo el pelirosa mientras la sorprendía con un abrazo.

-Te quiero Lisanna- le dijo.

-Y yo a ti, Natsu- le contesto.

Después de eso la fiesta acabó y cada quien volvió a sus casas.

Natsu no había podido sacarla de su mente en lo que quedó del día.

-"Qué genial fue el día de hoy"- pensó con una sonrisa mientras estaba recostado en su cama a punto de dormirse.

**hasta aquí el segundo capitulo ^.^ **

**Esta vez quise hacerlo un poco más largo ya que en el anterior sentí que fue muy poquito xD **

**Espero y haya sido de su agrado este capitulo. Agradecería si dejaran su review para ver que les pareció :3 **

**Una cosa más. Los que saben de videojuegos sabrán que juego estaba jugando Natsu en su consola :D **

**¡Gracias por leer! ^.^ **


	3. Quiero estar contigo

**Bueno, se que tardé un poco. Pero aquí está el tercer capitulo del fanfic ^.^ **

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Katitha Dragneel- Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic y me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este igual te guste. Aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos más para que el NaLu inicie, solo que Natsu tendrá que pasar por algunas cosas antes de eso n.n **

******Perdonen si llegan a encontrar una que otra falta ortográfica :)**

**Los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capítulo 3: Quiero estar contigo **

Un chico de 16 años de cabellera rosa observaba desde su salón en el segundo piso de uno de los edificios como una bella chica de casi su misma edad con cabello blanco y ojos azules pasaba por la puerta de la entrada de la escuela donde estudiaban.

-Buenos días, Natsu- dijo sonrientemente la albina en el momento en que llegó a su salón.

-Buenos días Lisanna- le contestó el pelirosa.

Y el pelirosa siguió a la chica que se dirigía a su lugar.

-Oye Lisanna, me preguntaba ¿te gustaría salir en la tarde con los demás a pasear?- peguntó el adolescente tímidamente mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Claro, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó la chica

-Pues yo creo que al centro comercial, a ver si entramos al cine o algo- le dijo.

-Está bien- dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa y el pelirosa se dirigió a su lugar en el momento que oyó sonar la campana.

Aunque Natsu se distrajera en las clases no era de sacar malas calificaciones, tampoco sacaba buenas, era un estudiante regular. Había veces en las que prestaba atención a la clase y otras en las que se aburría y se distraía con cualquier cosa. Ese día prestó atención en las primeras dos clases, en la tercera apenas y prestó atención, a la cuarta clase le tocaba la materia de historia pero a él le dio aburrimiento y se acomodó sobre su mesa para dormir.

-Natsu, despierta- decía una chica albina mientras lo movía del hombro para levantarlo.

-¿Ahh? ¿Ya acabó la clase?- preguntaba somnolientamente el pelirosa

- Sí, ya empezó el descanso, vamos- le contestó mientras lo jalaba del brazo

Ambos bajaron la escalera para encontrarse con sus amigos de la infancia.

-Ya era hora que bajaran- les dijo Gray a los recién llegados.

-Sí, es que Natsu estaba dormido- Dijo Lisanna.

-Bueno, pero ya están aquí. Vamos a un lado a comer- Dijo Erza y todos la siguieron a una mesa de picnic que estaba entre dos árboles que daban sombra absoluta.

-Oigan, ¿si vamos a salir hoy, no?- preguntó Natsu a sus amigos.

-Claro que sí, el viernes pasado no pudimos salir por el montón de tareas que nos dejaron. Pero esta vez sí iremos- Dijo la peliroja mientras dejaba en la mesa su bebida.

-Sii, además tú tienes algo que hacer, ¿Verdad Natsu?- Le dijo Gray haciendo que se sonrojara y dejara confundidas a las chicas.

-Oye Gray, ¡cierra la boca!- le contestó el pelirosa.

-jajajaja bueno, pero hoy lo vas a hacer o si no yo mismo haré que se entere.- dijo el pelinegro con una mirada desafiante hacia él.

-Si si está bien- dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos y las chicas seguían confundidas pero prefirieron no meterse en su plática y preguntar de que hablaban.

-Gray, mira quien viene para acá- decía con sonrisa maliciosa el chico de cabello rosa.

El pelinegro volteó y vio a una chica de cabello azul caminando hacia donde estaban.

-No puede ser, ella otra vez- decía el chico mientras se cubría el rostro poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué no le haces caso?, se ve que te quiere mucho- le decía Lisanna con su típica sonrisa.

-Pues sí, es bonita y todo pero, no sé si quiera novia ahora.- Dijo tímidamente teniendo todavía la cara sobre la mesa.

-Pero, desde hace años que está enamorada de ti, ¿no?, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad.- Dijo Erza

-Creo que tienen razón… ¿La invito a venir con nosotros?- Preguntó Gray levantando la mirada hacia sus amigos.

-Es una buena idea- Contestó la peliroja con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-Está bien- Dijo mientras se daba vuelta esperando a que llegara la peliazul que estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Hola, Gray ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Juvia un poco nerviosa en el momento que llegó.

-Bien. ¿Oye quieres salir hoy al centro comercial con los chicos y yo?- A la chica de cabello azul se le iluminaron los ojos de tan solo oírlo decir eso.

-Si Gray, me gustaría- contestó rápidamente y feliz.

-Genial, pues… entonces ahí te veo-

La peliazul se fue con una sonrisa en la boca y regresó hacia la mesa en donde estaba comiendo con su amigo de la infancia y primo de Natsu, Gajeel.

-¿Lo ves Gray?, ella se puso feliz. Le gustas de verdad- Le dijo Lisanna una vez que Juvia se alejó.

-Pues creo que sí. Ya veremos cómo sale todo-

-Oye Erza… ¿Va a ir Jellal?- Le preguntó Natsu a la peliroja.

-Pues no lo sé. El estar en diferentes escuelas nos distancia un poco pero siempre nos mantenemos en contacto. Así que le preguntaré.- contestó

-Está bien, entonces ahí nos vemos. A las 4- dijo entusiasmado el pelirosa.

En el momento que el descanso se acabó todos fueron a sus respectivos salones. Gray y Erza estaban en el mismo salón, mientras que Natsu y Lisanna estaban en otro. Fueron unas tres clases las que tuvieron hasta que salieron de la escuela y llegó el momento de la salida.

Natsu se despidió de sus amigos y fue hacia su carro donde lo esperaba su padre.

Desde que salió de la escuela Natsu comió e hizo su tarea para después meterse a bañar y empezar a arreglarse para su salida con sus amigos. Se puso una playera roja y un pantalón de mezclilla. Cuando estuvo listo les mandó un mensaje de texto a sus amigos para avisar que ya iba a ir.

Él fue el primero en llegar, 5 minutos después llegó Gray que fue con una playera color azul oscuro y un pantalón gris.

-Hola Gray- saludó el pelirosa.

-Hola Natsu- le devolvió el saludo.

-Oye, ¿vas a hacerlo?- le preguntó el pelinegro con mirada pícara dándole un ligero golpe con el puño en el hombro.

-Pues… quiero hacerlo, pero estoy muy nervioso- le dijo un poco desanimado el pelirosa.

-Hazlo, lo harás bien. Ella te quiere mucho, estoy seguro de que querrá. Además es peor quedarte con las ganas que haberlo intentado- lo animo Gray.

-Tienes razón, voy a hacerlo-

-¿Cuándo lo harás?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Cuando sienta que es el momento indicado- contestó

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando vieron que las chicas habían llegado.

-Hola chicos- dijo Lisanna que iba con un hermoso vestido rosa y botas negras acompañada de Erza que vestía una falda azul, una blusa blanca y también unas botas.

-Hola chicas- Dijo Gray. Natsu simplemente sonrió.

-¿No iba a venir Juvia?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, jeje pero me mandó mensaje diciendo que iba a llegar un poco tarde y que nos iba a ver en la entrada del cine.- contestó Gray.

-Está bien, entonces vamos- dijo el pelirosa mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Vamos a ver que películas hay- dijo Lisanna mientras se dirigían hacia el cine.

-Mira Gray, ahí está Juvia- dijo Natsu en cuanto llegaron y vio a la chica de vestido y cabello azul.

-Sí, ya la vi- decía un poco apenado el pelinegro mientras veía como la peliazul se acercaba.

-Hola Gray- Saludó la chica para después saludar a los demás.

-¿Qué película veremos?- Preguntó Gray.

-¿Cuál les gusta?-

-Mira esta, es de una princesa y un príncipe que eran de reinos rivales se enamoran pero después secuestran a la princesa y el príncipe va a salvarla- dijo Lisanna.

-¿No es esa la que está basada en la obra de teatro de Labian?- preguntó Gray.

-Sí, oí que la obra fue un desastre. Pero no sé si la película sea mejor.- Dijo Natsu.

-Pues la historia en si esta bonita, pero no sé si ustedes quieran- dijo Lisanna

-A mí me parece bien esa- Dijo Erza.

-A mí también- mencionó Juvia.

-Pues entonces veamos esa- Dijeron Natsu y Gray.

Los cinco amigos eligieron la película que querían ver. Y después estuvieron paseando en el centro comercial para matar el tiempo mientras esperaban a que diera la hora a la que empezaba la película. Las chicas viendo ropa mientras los chicos veían los videojuegos, jugando en el centro de videojuegos, tocando con los instrumentos en la tienda de música, platicando y haciendo todo tipo de cosas que hacen los chicos de esa edad.

Cuando dio la hora todos se dirigieron al cine, entre todos juntaron su dinero y compraron palomitas, dulces y refrescos para después entrar a la sala. Por costumbre se sentaron en la fila de hasta atrás ya que a Natsu y a Gray les gustaba hacer travesuras durante la película. Pero ese día fue diferente, pues, Juvia no se separaba de Gray, y Erza estaba sentada al lado de Jellal que había llegado unos minutos después de que empezó la película, por lo que Natsu estaba junto a Lisanna.

Se sentía nervioso cuando estaba junto a ella, nervioso y feliz. No dejaba de voltear al verla cada cinco minutos, observaba como ella veía maravillada la parte de la película en la que el príncipe rescata a la princesa. Le gustaba la forma en la que Lisanna veía la película, era muy tierna.

La película acabó y los seis salieron, todavía era temprano por lo que pasaron más tiempo paseando por el centro comercial viendo la diferente mercancía de las tiendas.

-Hey Natsu, ¿cuándo vas a hacerlo?, se te va a acabar el día.- Le dijo en voz baja el pelinegro.

-Ya casi lo haré, solo espera un poco- Le contestó el chico con el mismo tono de voz.

-Está bien- le dijo.- Oigan, ¿no tienen hambre?- Preguntó en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.

-Pues yo si tengo- Dijo Jellal mientras sostenía una blusa que su novia se había probado.

-Yo también tengo un poco- mencionó la pelirroja mientras tomaba la blusa de las manos de Jellal.

-Pues entonces vayamos a comer- Dijo Lisanna. Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron al área de comida.

Los chicos llegaron y observaron las tiendas de comida rápida que había, tenían mucho de donde elegir.

Jellal y Erza compraron arroz y pollo en el mismo lugar, Juvia y Lisanna compraron unos rollitos de sushi y Natsu y Gray se compraron unas hamburguesas.

Todos estaban en la misma mesa comiendo y platicando, todos menos… Natsu. Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y comiendo en silencio.

-"¿Lo hago?, Quiero hacerlo pero no sé porque no puedo. Pero, ¿y si me rechaza? Ya Natsu, no estés nervioso. ¡Mantén la frente en alto y hazlo!"- se dijo a sí mismo en su mente, se paró de su silla brusca y rápidamente dejando desconcertados a sus amigos y a algunas de las demás personas que se encontraban alrededor.

-Li..Lisanna…- Dijo el pelirosa. -Te conozco desde hace tiempo, y en ese tiempo siempre he estado junto a ti. Queriéndote y apoyándote cuando más lo necesitaste, y ese tiempo me bastó para llegar a amarte. Y…te… ¡te quiero pedir que seas mi novia!- Declaró un poco apenado mientras miraba al suelo.

La chica estaba sonrojada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía que estaba soñando.

-Sí…Natsu, sí quiero ser tu novia. - Dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras se paraba para ir a abrazarlo mientras las demás personas veían enternecidos la escena. -Sabes que desde hace tiempo me gustas, pero nunca me había atrevido a decir lo que sentía-

Natsu la separó un poco de el para poder alcanzar a tocar sus labios con los de ella dejándola sorprendida. –Te amo Lisanna, siempre lo he hecho- le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cortos cabellos blancos. –Yo igual, Natsu- le respondió la chica de ojos azules.

Sus amigos simplemente sonreían. – ¿Ves Natsu? Te dije que podías – le dijo Gray.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- le dijo la pelirroja mientras era abrazada por su novio peliazul.

Juvia no dijo nada pero aun así ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los chicos y la nueva pareja recogieron sus cosas y se fueron del lugar y después cada quien se fue a su casa. Natsu le marcó a su papá para que fuera a buscarlo y aprovechó para darle la noticia sobre su nueva relación. Igneel hizo el favor de llevar a Lisanna a su casa para también contarles la noticia a sus hermanos y a su padrino. Los adultos estaban sentados platicando en la mesa del comedor mientras que la pareja y los hermanos de la novia estaban riendo, platicando y viendo tele en la sala.

-Te dije que este día llegaría- le dijo Makarov.

-Pues veo que tenías razón. Ya veremos que surge de esta relación.- dijo el padre de Natsu con una sonrisa mientras observaba a los jóvenes disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día.


	4. Esa extraña chica

**HOLAAAA CHICOS! HE VUELTO TTWTT **

**SIENTO HABER DEJADO MUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR D: PERO LA VERDAD HE ESTADO OCUPADA, FALTA DE IDEAS PARA EL FIC, TAMBIÉN EL QUE YA PASÉ A LA PREPARATORIA (Wiiii ^.^/) Y UN MONTÓN DE COSAS QUE ME HAN PASADO QUE NI SE IMAGINAN Y SÓLO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR PERO POR PARTES EN MIS TIEMPOS LIBRES :S **

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS: **

**Katitha Dragneel: primero que nada gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic n.n Sinceramente a mi tampoco me gusta el NaLi pero elegí esta pareja porque creí que sería la mejor para darle una "introducción" a la historia. **

**Stefo Villota: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla y que bueno que te guste :D **

**AHORA SI, DEJEMOS MI BLA BLA BLA Y LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE. **

**PD. PERDÓN SI PIENSAN QUE FUE CORTO, PERO COMO DIJE HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO POR PARTES CADA QUE PUEDO D: **

**Capítulo 4: Esa extraña chica…**

En una hermosa mañana de verano, los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar una habitación a través de la ventana. Un adormilado pelirrosa apagaba la alarma de su celular para después bostezar cuando en ese instante alguien entró al cuarto.

-Oye Natsu ya son las 7:30… Oh!, veo que ya te despertaste. Te espero abajo en el comedor para desayunar. Le dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de traje negro que iba llegando a la habitación.

-Está bien, papá. En unos minutos bajo- dijo el pelirrosa mientras se paraba de la cama.

El hijo de Igneel se bañó y se vistió con unas ropas parecidas a las de su padre a excepción del saco, peinó cabellera rosa y se dirigió al comedor.

-Buenos días papá- dijo al momento en que llegó para después sentarse en una se las sillas, la que estaba al lado de él.

-Buenos días hijo.- dijo el padre mientras dejaba en la mesa su vaso de jugo de naranja. – ¿Vas a pasar por Lisanna a su casa?- Preguntó.

-Sí, ayer me dijo que quería acompañarme en mi primer día de trabajo y además también voy a llevar a Mirajane ya que Elfman no podrá llevarla porque tiene una cita con un cliente.- Contestó el pelirosa.

-Mirajane… es una buena vendedora, además de que es de las chicas que le dan publicidad a la empresa. Sin duda Makarov sabía lo que estaba haciendo al contratarla junto con Elfman.- dijo el padre.

-Sí. Oye, ¿y él no te ha dicho nada sobre si Lisanna va a trabajar con nosotros?-

-No, aún no ha dicho algo sobre ella, pero lo más probable es que sí.- dijo el padre mientras le echaba azúcar a una taza de café que hace unos segundos le habían servido.

-Bueno, me voy porque le dije a Lisanna que pasaría a las 8:30 y se me está haciendo tarde.- Dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa, metía un trozo de pan tostado a su boca y tomaba su bufanda blanca del perchero.- Te veo en Fairy Tail, Papá- Agarró las llaves de su deportivo color rojo mientras que se despedía con la otra mano y salió de la casa.

Natsu condujo por las calles de la colonia en la que vivía mientras traía puestos unos lentes negros y escuchaba música con el volumen alto. La casa de su novia estaba cerca de la suya por lo que le tomó poco tiempo llegar.

-¡Mira-nee… Ya llegó Natsu!- Gritó la chica de cabellos cortos y blancos poco después de reconocer el sonido del coche de su novio y asomarse desde la ventana de la sala para confirmarlo, para que su hermana desde su habitación supiera que ya había llegado.

-¡Amor!- dijo animadamente la ojiazul mientras salía de la casa y corría a abrazar a su novio.

-Hola cariño- contestó el joven que estaba recargado en el cofre del carro para después pararse y corresponder el abrazo de su novia y darle un beso.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste!, te extrañaba- dijo la chica al separase de él.

-Yo igual, ¿y tu hermana?- preguntó el novio.

-Está adentro, aaah… ya salió. Vamos.- dijo Lisanna con su típica sonrisa.

-Hola Natsu, ¿Cómo estás?- Saludó la albina mayor

-Estoy bien- Dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa -¿Nos vamos?-

Y con esto el pelirosa se dirigió a abrirle la puerta del carro a ella y a su hermana para que puedan subir e ir tomando camino hacia su destino.

-¿Y bien, Natsu? ¿Cómo te sientes en tu primer día? –Preguntó la chica de cabello corto a su novio.

-Pues no me siento nervioso ni nada, como ya había ido al trabajo de mi papá cuando era más chico, ya conozco a algunos. Pero falta ver quienes nuevos entraron este año.

-Ojalá nos encontremos caras viejas- Dijo Lisanna como de insinuar algo.

-Pues el Idiota de Gajeel estará ahí también, el entró el año pasado- refunfuñó Natsu

-Ahh eso no lo sabía, si no me dices no me entero jeje- Y con esa última frase Lisanna recordó algo que debía decirle a Natsu. – ¡Natsu! Se me olvido decirte, Laxus ya va a regresar a vivir aquí.- Dijo animadamente y con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Qué bien, se fue hace mucho tiempo que casi ya ni lo recuerdo. ¿Cuándo llegará?-

-mmmm no lo sé. Mira-nee, ¿te dijo algo a ti?- preguntó la chica de ojos azules a su hermana mayor quien se encontraba leyendo una hoja en una carpeta, la cerró y se quitó los anteojos de lectura para contestar. –Sí, me dijo que iba a resolver unos asuntos legales y empezaría a empacar para volver. También me había dicho que checara con la empresa para conseguirle una buena casa en la cuidad pero me dijo que para eso esperara a cuando llegue.

-Aún es temprano, ¿qué les parece ir por unas donas y un café?- Preguntó el chico mientras paraba frente a una cafetería.

-Pues yo no tengo problema, vendría bien unas. Además no hemos desayunado- Dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa. –¿Y a ti Mira? ¿Te parece bien?-

-¡Claro! Vayamos- Exclamó la albina mayor, los tres bajaron a la cafetería y estuvieron ahí riendo y conversando como por una hora aproximadamente. Cuando decidieron que era hora de marcharse e ir al trabajo. Los tres subieron al auto y se marcharon.

Natsu iba manejando por las calles cuando en un cruce les tocó semáforo rojo y tuvo que parar. Al momento de acelerar, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, los tres pasajeros sintieron un fuerte golpe del lado izquierdo del vehículo y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en el carril contrario de la calle con la puerta del lado del piloto un poco chueca y la luz del mismo lado fundida.

Natsu lo primero que hizo fue preocuparse por su novia.

-¡Lisanna!, ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – Dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón y se acercaba del lado del copiloto. –Sí Natsu, ¿y Mira-nee?- Ambos voltearon y vieron a Mirajane. –Esto bien, ¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado?- preguntó la mayor de las hermanas Strauss.

-Pues al parecer chocamos, es obvio- contestó el pelirrosa con tono serio.

–Eso lo sé Natsu, pero lo que quería decir era, ¿Con quién y cómo?- dijo la albina de cabellos largos.

-En realidad nos chocaron Natsu, no fue tu…- empezó a decir Lisanna mientras miraba por la ventana hasta que volteó vio que su novio había salido del auto- …culpa.

Natsu se encontraba enojado, pues, habían destrozado su hermoso auto de color rojo y además había corrido peligro su amada novia.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¿No te fijas que el semáforo estaba en color rojo de tu lado?- Empezó a gritar mientras se acercaba a la ventana del copiloto del otro coche y vio que la persona sentada de ese lado bajaba la ventana, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y color chocolate que iba vestida con ropa cara y elegante, mostrando tener clase.

-Toma Layla, dáselo- Dijo el hombre que había ocasionado el accidente mientras le pasaba un papel a la mujer que al parecer era su esposa. –Ten joven, lo sentimos mucho pero nos encontramos en una situación de emergencia y necesitamos llevar a nuestra hija al hospital. En verdad lo lamento, espero esto sea suficiente. – Dijo la mujer. Un poco confundido, Natsu sólo se limitó a recibir el papel sin saber de qué o qué era, pues se había distraído mirando de reojo a la parte trasera del auto, donde había una joven rubia muy parecida a la mujer que le había dado el papel, cubierta con una manta, por lo que no se le veía bien la cara, y con el color de cabello supuso que era la hija.

El hombre encendió el motor del auto y aceleró. Para cuando Natsu se dio cuenta, estaba parado en medio de la calle mientras observaba el automóvil color negro alejarse.

El pelirrosa bajó la mirada y leía el papel mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil, donde las hermanas Strauss lo esperaban ya afuera del coche.

-¿Qué es eso, Natsu?- preguntó Lisanna cuando vio que ya había llegado a donde estaban.

-Es un Cheque…- dijo un poco desconcertado.

-¿Un cheque para qué?- Preguntó Lisanna. –Pues para pagar los daños seguramente. Se fueron de inmediato, seguramente no les gustan los problemas.- Contestó su hermana mayor.

-No es eso, al parecer tenían que llevar a una chica al hospital y por eso llevaban prisa- dijo Natsu con tono serio.

-Bueno, vámonos ya porque la gente se está empezando a amontonar aquí para ver que pasó y saben que no me gusta el chisme- dijo Lisanna mientras se agarraba la parte derecha de la cabeza con la mano de ese mismo lado. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Natsu hasta que se sintió mareada y cuando sentía que caería su novio lo notó y la abrazó para que no fuera a caer.

-¡Amor! ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó el pelirrosa preocupado.

-N…no es na...da. Estoy bien, sólo me duele la cabeza. No te preocupes, seguramente fue el shock del choque. Alrato se me pasa.-

-E…está bien- Natsu no podía evitar preocuparse pero para no contradecir a su novia no le dijo nada más-

Los tres subieron al deportivo rojo para irse. –Espero y aun se mueva- dijo Natsu. Intentó prender el motor y para su suerte no encendió a la primera pero al segundo intento si lo hizo y empezó a conducir con cuidado y a baja velocidad hacia la cede de la Empresa Fairy Tail.

El trayecto fue corto, Natsu condujo hacia la entrada del estacionamiento subterráneo, el guardia le abrió para que pasara y entró. Se estacionó en un lugar que decía un nombre, justo al lado del coche de su padre y los tres bajaron del auto para dirigirse a los elevadores que los llevarían a las instalaciones.

-Mira-nee, a que piso vas tú?- preguntó Lisanna mientras ponía los dedos sobre el tablero para presionar un botón

-Pues al 4, ya que ahí está Freed quien me ayudará a vender unas casas en una colonia cerca del parque central- contestó mientras señalaba hacia arriba con el dedo índice.

La subida fue corta, pero en ese tiempo estuvieron Lisanna y Mirajane platicando mientras Natsu sólo miraba el suelo con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y recargado a la pared mientras pensaba en esas extrañas personas del accidente.

-Bien, pues hemos llegado- Dijo Mirajane-Qué les vaya bien!- se despidió con una sonrisa. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y el pelirrosa seguía pensando y Lisanna sólo lo llamó para sacarlo de su trance.

-¿Natsu?... ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Ah?... Sí, claro… ¿Qué?¿Ya hemos llegado al último piso?- Preguntó al percatarse de que las puertas del elevador se encontraban abiertas.

-Jeje tu siempre tan distraído.- Dijo su novia con una sonrisa. –Vamos.-

Ambos salieron del elevador y Lisanna le dijo a Natsu mientras se tomaba la cabeza:

-¿Sabes que Natsu? No me siento muy bien, iré a la enfermería a ver si me dan alguna pastilla para el dolor. Te veo al rato, ¿sí?-

-Está bien-Le contestó. Los dos se despidieron de un beso y cambiaron de dirección.

Él caminaba con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y con la mirada baja y se dirigía hacia la que sería su nueva oficina. Cuando pasó por el escritorio de la secretaria de su padre, una chica con el pelo largo de color azul que estaba envuelto en el exterior, con un color de piel pálido y ojos de un color similar a su cabello.

-¡Natsu-san!- Exclamó la chica mientras se paraba de su asiento en señal de querer detener la caminata del pelirrosa.

-¿Sí, Juvia?- Dijo mientras alzaba la mirada para verla.

-Su padre… Quiere hablar con usted. Me pidió que le diga que vaya a verlo a su oficina- Dijo educadamente mientras señalaba la puerta de la oficina

-Está bien, Gracias- Dijo mientras cambiaba de postura a una erguida y entraba por la puerta.

En el momento que entró vio a su padre mientras escribía en unas hojas, subió la mirada y al ver que era su hijo quien entraba a la habitación, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura.

La habitación elegante, unas grandes ventanas que daban vista a la ciudad dejaban entrar la luz por atrás de Igneel.

-¿Me buscabas?- dijo Natsu mientras su padre lo miraba serio.

-Hijo... Necesitamos hablar…- Le contestó.

**AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI DEJARAN SU REVIEW PARA VER QUE PIENSAN DEL FIC O QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER. ^.^/ **


End file.
